


Moving On

by AceLucky



Series: A life time of Gaddes [3]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Curious celena, Dreams, Eries is a doll, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Future, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Siblings, Romantic Friendship, Talking, Talking stuff through is always better, and Gaddes is too, moving forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: Another of my fics that fits in between 'Graveside' & 'The Path Of Love in the Face of Trepidation', focusing on Gaddes and Eries having small moments together/building trust/sharing stories. Gaddes confides in Eries regarding an event he and his younger sister witnessed when they were younger that left his sister somewhat tainted. Their conversation is cut short by a curious Celena and confused Allen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The warning of rape/non-con is just due to the mention of it in the past, there is no graphic description or detail but just wanted to cover myself in case this is difficult for anyone! 
> 
> Yes I know I've written another Gaddes/Eries fic, I'm sorry, I love these two and after writing about how their relationship progressed I really wanted to write a few short pieces to sit in between. 
> 
> There's a difficult topic discussed but the end is pretty fluffy.

The memory was painful to recall, how his face had burnt bright red as he watched from the bushes, he knew he should have just turned a blind eye and gone home, that’s what others would do, but he couldn’t. The sound of the woman’s pleas, her screams… The way the man grunted, taunted and had such little regard for her. Gaddes’ blood was boiling as he reached for his sword, small and insignificant, barely sharp.

“Hey stop that!” He shouted emerging from the dark.

The man had turned to look at him, smug expression on his dirty face soon gone when the man realised who the boy was that was calling him.

“Brother,” the man said, clearly shaken, dropping the half naked woman to the ground.

The young Gaddes trembled, behind him his sister pulled at his shirt, “Gaddy, what’s Francis doing?”

**********************************

Gaddes took a deep breath, there were so many things they could have talked about, but that day was stuck in his head. A memory he could not shake for all his want.

“There was one day,” he begun as he picked a daisy from the ground and twirled it round between his fingers, “It was much like this one, sun burning hot against my skin, the smell of freshly cut grass, the birds were so alive that day. My youngest sister, Amira wanted to go picking blackberries. I’d of far rather stayed home sparring or something…” his voice trailed off.

He looked at Eries, scared to say anymore, simply happy to be in her company and thinking this was the worst topic to bring up in front of a Princess. Yet he trusted her, her caring nature made him feel at ease, he had to get this off his chest.

“I hated that day, because that was the day my sister learnt that it was okay, that this was how the world worked, she knew what her place was,” tears started to fill his eyes and he crushed the daisy between his thumb and forefinger. “My eldest brother, Francis was a brute, there was no love lost when he died.”

“That poor girl, he raped her and my sister….she,” he stopped talking for a moment and then said in a low voice, “Saw it…” he stopped on sensing he was making Eries uncomfortable.

He slid his knees up and rested his chin on them, “A few years later when she was fourteen Amira fell pregnant and the boy responsible left. She was heartbroken of course, she had loved him but she thought that it was okay, that was normal for this type of thing to happen. ” He closed his eyes, to blink back the tears that could so easily form when he dwelt on the past for too long. “That’s a woman’s place,” he said, “That’s what she told me, that’s what she learnt,” he sounded unsurprisingly bitter. 

He felt a hand on the back of his neck, soothing warmth traveled through him, he shivered a little at the touch.

“I’m sorry, this isn’t an appropriate conversation to have with you,” he said. “And I feel we’re yet again talking about me when really I should be asking after you.”

Her hand remained firmly where it was, “Gaddes, please don’t apologise,” she slipped her hand down his back and round him so she was practically holding him. “You mourn for her, for that perception, for the foul deeds your brother committed, I understand.” She sighed, the world could be so cruel. “Besides there is nothing happening interesting in my life worth talking about right now,” she paused and leant in a little closer to him, “More importantly, I want to help you.”  
Eries didn’t know what it was about the man that made her want to reach out so, of course there were many things she could talk about, the death of her mother, of Marlene and of the difficulty they’d had with Allen. Looking after her sick father… And yet she felt in her privileged position she’d had many maids to talk to, had so many to look out for and after her. But Gaddes? Men weren’t supposed to show emotions that freely, so society dictated, especially not in a position like his. She doubted he had ever been able to open up about this to anyone and she was so drawn to the enigmatic soul that she’d do anything to help.

Gaddes felt frozen torn between the horrific memories that haunted him and the love the welled up inside for the woman by his side. This is why he had fallen for her, she understood everything and never scolded him, she had all the time in the world for him and his memories.

“You know I couldn’t stand it, it’s why I spent so long away from home. Of course a boy my age it was only appropriate anyway… but I always feel guilty, I should have stayed longer to protect my family.”

“By the sounds of it you are a wonderful brother and son,” Eries said and smiled.

“I just couldn’t stand it, the way my sisters thought it was okay for them to be treated like that, that a woman’s place was to be seen and not heard. Hell here in Palas I meet a great many women who i’m sure would be more than a match for half the men under my command,” there was almost a laugh there, mirthless. “It’s why I do what I do, to protect others, I only ever want to help,” he looked up at the sea. “Rather pathetic really, most men dream of being knights, I only wanted to help, but the person I wanted to help most of all was already beyond it.”

“Not pathetic,” she spoke calmly, “Honourable, if more knights were to put aside their arrogance and pride and be more like you, then the world would be a better place I am sure of it.”

Gaddes turned his head to look at her, surely she must have been joking with him but her eyes showed only truth, “Well I make mistakes too.”

“Of course you do, you’re human.” she said.

“Amira is a great mother you know, and my other siblings, well they’re all pretty much perfect,” he smiled.

“With a brother like you I would never have questioned it.”

“I was so scared Francis had tainted their world view, that I could never make amends for that and maybe I can’t. But I promised I would always protect others, but when the time came, when the one I loved really needed me, she… it was too late.”

Eries furrowed her eyebrows, she was sure Gaddes had briefly mentioned this before but changed the subject. She could only assume he had been in love once and something awful had befallen her, the thought made her shudder and wonder, why such tragedy happened to good people.

Gaddes was shaking, “Come on, it’s okay,” Eries reassured him, “You can tell me.”

“She was beautiful, the love of my life and after what my brother had done to that poor girl, after what happened to Amira… I swore to protect her always, but I couldn’t, I lost her and.…”

Eries took a sharp intake of breath.

Gaddes turned away and looked behind him, not wanting Eries to see the tears that were forming. What was wrong with him? He thought he’d moved on from this… but then had he ever really grieved? He was tired of always being so strong for everyone else. Behind him he saw Allen walking towards them, “Never mind Princess, I should go.”

Eries turned and saw who he was looking at, instead of retreating she reached out for his hand, “Stay here,” she leant her head on his shoulder hoping it would ward Allen off coming any closer. “If you need it, I’ll look after you.”

Gaddes turned back round, flinched at the contact, inwardly cringed wondering what on earth Allen would think. Yet he was touched by her words, it had been years that anyone had shown such open affection or care for his wellbeing.

“I’m sorry this conversation, it’s not…”

“Gaddes!” A light and airy voice, seemingly dissociated from the body.

Gaddes gently pulled away from Eries, they both turned to see Celena walking towards them.

“Sergeant Gaddes,” Celena paused, “Or it’s Commander now isn’t it?”

Gaddes smiled, “Just Gaddes will do fine.”

“Okay just Gaddes,” Celena smiled and sat down next to him.

“Celena,” Allen sounded concerned.

Celena looked up at her brother, “What?” She wasn’t being rude, it was almost void of emotion, confused as to why her sitting down with Gaddes and more importantly Eries without an invite could cause a problem.

“Allen it’s fine,” Eries spoke softly.

Celena looked curiously from Gaddes to Eries, noting how close they were, her head tilted to the side, a small smile started to appear on her face. Gaddes blushed and pulled away from Eries.

“What brings the two of you here?” He asked Allen, not really caring for the answer.

“I thought the fresh air would do Celena good,” Allen spoke without looking at Gaddes, rather staring intently at Eries.

“Not as much good as talking to you two,” Celena said, now positively grinning at Gaddes and Eries, though Celena herself did not know why this amused her so.

“Well then, shall we take a walk?” Eries asked Allen.

Gaddes nodded before Allen had a chance to respond, “There’s some wonderful cherry pies on sale today at the market, shall we get one?” He asked Celena with a smirk.

Allen placed his hand on Gaddes’ shoulder, “I’m not sure the market is a good place to…”

Eries cut across him, “Now Allen don’t be such a spoil sport,” she teased.

Gaddes got to his feet and pulled Celena up first then turned to Eries, “Princess,” he offered her his hand.

His grief for the past would have to wait for now, time waits for no man, it was the future he had to look to and the three that were with him now were, after all, his second family. Celena more than anything needed help, she too was confused and lost much like his own sister had been once.

Eries stood gingerly, “Foolish of me to sit on the grass really in this dress,” she turned her back on the others, “I’m assuming there are grass stains?”

Gaddes sheepishly looked at her behind, “Err, not noticeable,” he said.

Eries turned round, still managing to be graceful despite her previous question. She stumbled a little, Gaddes went to catch her.

“I’m sorry I appear to be feeling a little faint,” she said holding a hand to her forehead.

Allen went to to take her arm, “Princess Eries let me get you back into the Palace so you can rest.”

Eries smiled but shook her head, “Thank you Allen, I fear it is just that I have not eaten. I think pie would be just the thing, Commander will you escort me?”

Gaddes couldn’t hide the grin, though he felt Allen’s eyes bore into the back of his head.

Celena turned towards Allen with a vacant expression, “Well can we go?” Her attention went from her brother to a butterfly and she spun round before he was able to answer.

Allen sighed, confused by the situation he found himself in but seeing as Gaddes and Eries were doing better with Celena than he was he figured it couldn’t hurt to indulge them.

“Come on then,” he said.

Celena didn’t notice what he said, she was already ahead of the other three perfectly content in her own world.

Eries leant into Gaddes and whispered, “I am sorry we didn’t get to finish our conversation, are you okay?”

Gaddes nodded, he had to be okay, there wasn’t a choice.

“Allen,” Gaddes said as they started to walk, “She’ll be fine, it’ll take time but we’ll get there.” Gaddes spoke from experience, whilst what happened to his sister was different, he’d seen young women grow so strong and had no doubt Celena would flourish now.

For all his worry Allen had to smile then, Gaddes didn’t mean that he, Allen would help his sister alone, he meant they would, he had support from the others.

“Celena don’t get too far ahead!” Allen shouted.

As he was talking Eries leant into Gaddes again and whispered, “We’ll talk more later okay? And alone…”

Gaddes felt his heart thump, “I didn’t upset you I hope?”

“Gaddes what have you been saying?” Allen asked curious as to what he possibly could have said

“I err, boss,” Gaddes said. Allen wasn’t his boss anymore, but due to his nerves he slipped into old formalities.

Eries interjected, “If you must know Allen he told a rather crude joke involving a wine bottle and a drunken tavern owner.”

Allen stuttered but couldn’t think of anything to say, he just muttered something inaudible and then ran after Celena.

Gaddes just gulped, “Princess Eries you didn’t have to do that.”

Eries smiled at him and it appeared that she was glowing, “I said I’d look after you, I meant it.”


End file.
